Fallen Star
by miablue835
Summary: Imagine finding a star in you front yard! Well Finn and Jake have! jig is. The stars a girl...
1. Introduction

My name is Princess StarDust. I prefer to be called Star. Well to begin off with I am Princess of the Star kingdom, to shorten it up- I kinda rule everything. Not that's a bad thing! My father King Dust, and my mother Queen Dust are rulers of the kingdom. So yeah, my name is Star, and right now I really don't know where I am. Right now everything is dark. No light. I try to move my arms ,but they seem parallelized. I breath silently. Still loud enough for me to hear. I try to search though my memory ,but find nothing.

I start to panic. Why wasn't I feeling any pain? I start to remember. Adrenaline. I had so much in me I couldn't feel a thing. O.K, so I'm not dead so what happened? Voices start to sound themselves in my head.

"Jake! I thing we found our bomb!"

"I think your right!"

I try to think which voice it might be. I manage to open my eyes a little,but everything is blurry. The world is mush.

"Help." I tray to say but instead it comes out as a groan.

"She's alive"

"Wow! after a fall like that I thought she might be dead!"

After that the world goes dark again and this time no voices.


	2. Chapter 1

**Star**

I open my eyes to find myself in, a black dome with red lighting. I am able to get up and look around. "Where am I?" I whisper quietly. I look down at my hands and see no marks. "Did someone try to heal-?" I hear something in the darkness. With a loud rumble and a dark huff. I just back a little. "Hello?" I ask. The sound gets louder, and louder until I hear it right behind me. I can feel its breath on my neck. I slowly turn around, and in terror I see the gleaming eyes staring back at me. I hold my breath in.

The fear goes away almost abruptly, I feel someone else staring at me. Not just one, but around four people staring at my every movement. I realize that now the creature has his jaws open. I can feel my hand tingle with energy. I look down at them, and this time find then burning with what looked like fire mixed with lighting. I laugh. Looks like thing could turn right for me. That's when a memory comes back to me, how to use my powers. I hear the creature talk in a deep voice.

"Name!" I look up at it.

"Princess Star or Star." I reply.

I can feel it smile. This is bad. I get into my fighting position. I growl. I wait, something told me to wait. After about three minutes of waiting I feel it's jaw open, and I attack. I shoot it with the power I have. And it does the same back. I dodge it, I jump in the air a and land by hitting it with even more power than I have, caused it to tumble back. I grin. Without sensing it something hits me with a lot of power. I go back a few miles, and land with a hard thud. I cough. "NO. I'm not letting it kill me here right now." I say determined. I get up on my feet and gather enough power to kill it and point it at him. I hear it hit the dome. Can I fly? I close my eyes and feel my feet lift off the ground. I open my eyes. "Am I always this cool?" I laugh. With a last hit to its head it vanished. I land softly. I let out a sigh. Before I can realize my victory something hits my head, and I blank out.

**Finn**

We took the girl to Pricess Bubblegums place to see who see is. PB said that in order to figure out who she was, she put her in a dome with a monster. I didn't get how we would know her that way, but PB always says 'Never underestimate science.' "She could have powers certain ones and with those powers we can figure out who she is. Smart. I wish I was like her. Jake says that being smart is a disadvantage sometimes and I agree. You could be lonely. I smile. We couldn't really see who she was because she had a hood on.

"What are we going to do with her?" I asked. She looked at the girl then back at me.

"We are going to make her fight." She said as is it was a simple answer. I was confused. Make her fight? How? Jake said nothing, but instead stared at the mysterious girl. Bubblegum was able to take off her hood. I now fully saw her. She had blond hair, but it wasn't human hair, it was humanoid hair with stars in it. She also had one orange highlight, she had skin the color of mine. She wore a dress that wasn't as long as the other princesses, it only went a little bit above her knees. The dress was white with a star printed on the bottom corner of the dress, she had no shoes on.. Anyone could mistake her for a human, but she wasn't. I could already tell she was going to be trouble.

" We're not going to kill her, right?" Jake asked. He always had a soft heart, I didn't. PB said nothing.

"I feel like I know her, like she's a part of me in a way. She could be someone that has been missing from my life for a long time." I can see her staring at the unconscious girl. I just couldn't see the relation. I


End file.
